Stardom
by polyjuicewriting
Summary: At Hogwarts University of Fine Arts, the school for only the most talented of tomorrow's creators, Hailey Potter and Tom Riddle had one thing in common: they both strived for greatness. But while Hailey thought they path to greatness included music and friends, Tom believed it involved money and lies. Fem!Harry/Tom Riddle endgame & Fem!Ron, Fem!Neville non-magic AU


FANCAST:

ISABEL ROSE AS HAILEY POTTER

CAOIMHIM O'BRIEN AS TOM RIDDLE

MADELAINE PETSCH AS ROSE WEASLEY

ISABELLA PESCHARDT AS HERMIONE GRANGER

CHRISTINA NGUYEN AS NORA LONGBOTTOM

**PICS OF CAST ON POLYJUICEWRITING. TUMBLR. COM**

As Professor Flitwick continued his lecture on the importance of imagery in media, Hailey Potter tapped on her dest lightly, engaging in a staring contest with one of her best friends, Rose Weasley. Rose, who was sitting in the next row of antique desks across from Hailey, leaned forward with a smirk on her face. Hailey frowned suspiciously, just as Rose blew a forceful breath of air in her eyes.

"Ha! I win!" Rose blurted as Hailey blinked out of instinct.

"What?! No fair! You cheated!" Hailey scowled.

"Will you two please shut up?" One of their other best friends, Hermione Granger, snapped at the two, as the Professor continued his lecture. Hailey glared at them both, before deciding to work on a song she had begun writing with their last best friend, Nora Longbottom. Nora, who was sitting behind Hailey and across from Hermione, leaned over her bandmate's shoulder to get a closer look at what she was writing.

"You should change bitch to witch. What if we have younger fans?" Nora whispered in Hailey's ear, as to not disturb Hermione or any of the other classmates. While she was sure the tenants of Gryffindor Dormitories were used to their talkative girls, she was well aware that the residents to Slytherin Dormitories, who made up the other half of the class, would frown upon talking while a professor was.

"Hmm, I see what you mean, but—" Hailey began, only to be interrupted by Rose.

"It's our music, we should decide what the lyrics are. Who cares if we have young fans?" Rose, who had begun to read the paper without telling the other two, said.

"Sorry," Nora mumbled with a light blush on her face, causing Hermione (who was pretending not to listen to her bandmate's conversation if only to show them the importance of school) to scowl at Rose.

"Do you always have to be so rude? Nora was just making a point. No need to shoot her down so quickly." The curly-haired twenty-year-old snarked.

"Yeah, well it was a stupid—"

"Is there a problem, ladies?" With a raised brow, Professor Flitwick interrupted Rose, who had spoken louder than intended.

"No, sir; everything is fine. We apologize for interrupting." Hermione answered for them, giving the older man a charming smile. With a nod of his head, Flitwick began teaching again, while the four girls sat in a shamed silence.

Soon, with the end of the hour, came the end of the class. The sophomores rushed out of the lecture hall, heading in every direction. The four friends made their way to the great hall since rose was complaining about being hungry for the sixth time in two hours. As they made their way to the self-proclaimed Gryffindor table, they spotted Cedric Diggory—a senior creative writing major who lived in Hufflepuff Dorms with the other literature majors.

"Wow." Rose sighed as he and his friends walked by. His bronze hair twinkled in the sunlight, and the small brown notebook in his right hand fit well with his vintage outfit.

"A king." Hailey bit her lip as Cedric looked in their general direction, before turning back and laughing at something one of his friends said. Once he was out of the hall, the quartet made its way to their table. Bailey politely greeted those around her—Rose's older twin brothers and their best friend as well as a few other sophomores and freshmen.

"Potter!" a posh voice snarked from behind Hailey. She tensed and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

"What do you want, now, Malfoy?" She turned around and sneered at the blonde.

Out of everyone at Hogwarts University, Hailey was sad to say she knew Draco the longest. The two were brought up in the same wealthy neighborhood and went to the same posh schools growing up. Their parents were that type of awkward acquaintances that weren't really friends, but they knew each other well enough to say hi to each other and ask about their kids in public situations. She was also sad to say that the two used to be quite close—not that their parents knew.

"I saw you lot drooling over Diggory. You know bints like you would never catch his attention, right?"

"Yes," Hailey shared exasperated looks with the three other girls, "Sadly, 'bints like us' only catch arseholes like you's attention."

Draco sputtered for a few seconds before the girls quickly lost interest and turned back to their food.

Hello! My name's Tabitha and I am well aware that this is incredibly short (hopefully chapters will be longer in the future). If you wanna be my beta, slide into my DM's it would be much appreciated. I hope to come out with one more fem!harry fic and one fem!stiles teen wolf fic in the future. Rember to review! Bye xx :)


End file.
